It is well known that internal combustion engines have been used to power watercrafts. Ever since the first motor was placed on a watercraft, the market place demanded more performance from the watercraft in terms of more output from the engine or better fuel economy or a combination of these as well as other factors. To achieve increased performance, larger engines, with more output, were mounted to watercraft. By merely changing one variable, such as engine output, other variables may be compromised. For instance, increasing the output of the motor typically requires a physically larger motor, which compromises other design variables. Not only is a large engine aesthetically unappealing, but gives rise to detriments such as overall watercraft packaging concerns and aerodynamic effects which decrease performance.
It is therefore, an objective of this invention, to create a mounting arrangement for an outboard watercraft that is compact in order for easy packaging on an associated watercraft.
As is mentioned above, it is common for a larger output engine to occupy a greater amount of space than a smaller engine. Typically the internal combustion engines for outboard motors are covered, at least in part, by a protective cowling to protect them from the elements and to provide a somewhat aerodynamic cover of the engine. A larger engine, regardless of whether it is covered with a protective cowling, will have a greater aerodynamic drag than a smaller engine. A larger engine will therefore typically create a larger amount of drag thereby decreasing the performance and the fuel economy of the internal combustion engine.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to create a mounting arrangement for an outboard watercraft that is compact in order to improve the overall engine performance and increase fuel economy.
Internal combustion engines typically have air induction systems which provide air to the engine. These induction systems typically include a plurality of intake pipes for delivery the air from an intake portion to the combustion chamber. Typically these intake pipes are connected to a plurality of surge tanks which provide a buffer of air that helps promote a uniform charge of air is delivered to each combustion chamber of the engine. In some engines, because of the design of the surge tank, the intake pipes, and the order of firing of the different cylinders, the combustion chambers may be starved of air and not receive a fall charge and therefore not achieve the desired performance or fuel consumption efficiency.
It is well known that changing the arrangement of the intake pipes alters the performance of the internal combustion engine. In particular, for certain engines, by lengthening the intake pipes and changing the location of surge tanks, the performance at lower speeds may be enhanced. Lengthening the pipes, however, typically increases the volume occupied by the engine, thereby increasing the overall size of the engine.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a compact arrangement of the components of the internal combustion engine which allows a design with increased length intake pipes.